Tearing down walls
by LiveToLove1996
Summary: When one day Cher is surfing in the ocean and is saved by a handsome lifeguard, little did she know that, that moment will change her life forever. When she befriends him will their romance form? Or is she too guarded? Will they be able to face the odds together? Can they face all the drama ahead? Crazy ex's? Summaries not the best but trust me you will love it.


**A/n** I was recently inspired to write this new story, I hope you enjoy. It is in Andy's P.O.V.

I sat on my lifeguard post on the beach in Malibu. It was my newest job, I recently moved out here with my closest friends, Kendal, Logan and James we were working on making our band more well known.

I sat their staring off into the ocean scanning for anything.

"Hey Carlos !" I heard someone say up to me in a peppy tone.

"Hey Amy." I said not looking at her trying to be polite.

"You're looking pretty good today." Said the petite blonde.

"Thanks.." I mumbled. It's not that I didn't like her, it's just that I don't go for those stereotypical, beach bimbos.

"The waves are looking pretty rough today." She stated twirling her hair around her finger. "Would you maybe want to catch a few tonight?" She asked. "There's going to be a beach party tonight, music, dancing, food, bonfire, maybe you'd want to go with me? As my date."

"Amy, I'm sorry I just don't really see you like that.." I said still looking out into the ocean when I saw a group of boys messing around throwing a football in the water and their was this girl, she was tearing it up out their. When all of a sudden a huge wave came and one of the boys glanced at his friends and nodded to her and with a cocky smile and whipped the ball directly into the girls head. Her small body was immediately thrown into the water and she was dragged under. The guys looked nervous when she didn't resurface.

"Hold that thought." I took off running into the ocean, the girl still not surfacing. I dove under the water and saw her knocked out under the water her head lightly bleeding. I quickly grabbed her in my arms and carried her to shore she was still unconscious. I laid her on the sand. I put my head to her chest to hear her heart, it was still beating. Her friends and a crowd were surrounding us. I tilted her head back pinched her nose and blew air into it. I put my hands on her chest and pushed down twice and I did that twice before she coughed up salt water and was gasping for air. The people cheered. Her eyes opened and her bright gray blue eyes frantically scanned all that was around her. She looked at me confused.

"What happened?" Her soft voice asked. She had a cute little British accent. She put her hand to her head. "My head is pounding." She removed her hand and looked shocked. "I'm bleeding!" She said looking at her hand.

I had to admit she was pretty cute. She had a light tan, long brunette wavy hair and bright gray blue eyes, and a tiny body.

"You were surfing and you had a little accident." I spoke. "Here, let me help you up and I'll get you cleaned up."

She smiled weakly. "Thank you."

I got to my feet and gave her my hand to help her up. She took my hand in her small one. I felt a weird tingling sensation when we touched. When she was on her feet she stumbled backwards slightly her hand going back to her head. I quickly caught her before she fell. I held her in my arms till she was stable.

"Are you okay to walk?" I asked her looking into her eyes. She nodded.

"Who are you?" She asked on are walk.

"Oh, I'm Carlos Pena. And you are?" I asked.

"I'm Cher Lloyd."

"That's a cool name. It's nice to meet you Cher."

"Thank you." I led her to the small building where we had a first aid station.

"Sit up here." I patted the doctors table. She hopped up.

"Now let's see what we got here." I brushed her hair lightly away from her face, and looked at the cut on her forehead.

She winced slightly. "Sorry." I took a wet cloth and lightly dabbed away the blood. When I cleaned all the blood off I put Neosporin on it.

I looked down at her into her eyes, they were so beautiful. I don't know why but I felt something.

"So what do you think Doc, will I live?" She joked.

"I see this bump on your head hasn't affected your sense of humor. But I must say…." I paused dramatically. "Your chances are looking good!" She giggled. She had a cute laugh.

"My hero!" She exclaimed.

I smiled at her. "You might want to go home and get some ice on that." I said.

"I think your right." She said getting to her feet. I was cleaning up and she walked to the door, and looked back at me. "Oh, Thank you for saving me."

I smiled, "Not a problem."

She smiled and looked down. "I'll see you around." And with that she walked away.

The rest of the day went by with no problem. But I decided I would go to the beach party tonight. With my band mates, we were planning on singing tonight along with a few more acts that Rock Records was promoting.

I showered and was getting dressed now I wore a pair of jeans, because it would get cold tonight and a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of converse sneakers.

_**CHER'S P.O.V.**_

"Omi." I was hanging out with my best friend Naomi in my room. She was ripping through my closet trying to find something for us to wear. "Aren't you even a little nervous?" I asked. Omi, is what I call her, I recently was discovered and were promoting our new album tonight at the beach bash! Omi was my guitar player, our friend Jason played drums and Meghan played the bass, and me you may ask? I was the lead singer.

I was originally from England. So I have a british accent. And I moved out here to pursue my dream. Where I was discovered by Rock Records on youtube and from their we started our band.

I'm about 5 foot 4, and I'm 19 years young. Long dark wavy hair. I have blue gray eyes. And a tiny build. I have a few tattoos, on my right arm says 'Bosillo lleno de sueños,' which is Spanish for 'pocketful of dreams.' This phrase comes from Alicia Keys' song "Empire State Of Mind (Part II)." I also have 'All that you have is your soul' tattooed on my arm as a tribute to my mother it's her most favorite song in the world. My left hand is a treble clef surrounded by tiny music notes, to show my passion. And I have a diamond on my right hand between her thumb and index finger, to represent my success.

Omi, who was built the same way as me, wore a black body con dress with a red bikini underneath. She had blonde hair that went a few inches past her shoulders she has bright blue eyes she also had her nose pierced. I was wearing a black leather mini skirt that flared out with a tan top with black polka dots it had a bow at the bottom where it met my skirt at my belly button I wore a star necklace and bracelet to match. We both threw on a pair of flip flops and grabbed a pair of black heels for our performance. I also wore a pink strapless swimsuit underneath my outfit. I grabbed my phone. We walked out to my jeep talking about who was going to be their. It was around eight now so the sun would be setting soon.

I turned on the radio and blasted the radio. Singing along to 'Pocketful of sunshine'

I sang along, as did Omi.

After the song was over she turned it down. And I was laughing.

"You're such and amazing singer Cher-Bear."

"Why thank you." I bowed jokingly.

"What song do you want to sing?" She asked anxiously.

"I was thinking…. Oath!"

"I love that song! So tell me about this guy!?"

"You would it's about you." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Well, he's a lifeguard… He literally saved my life.. I don't know it was weird. When our skin touched I just felt this warm tingle. Then again it could have been that huge bump on my head…He just seemed so caring. Ya know?"

"Oooooo. Looks like little Cher has a crush! On a life guard! That's so HOT!" She yelled slapping my leg.

"You're crazy. I do not have a crush I hardly know him."

"Cher, would you even put yourself out their?"

"No." I said.

"But why not you never date anyone!"

"I just…Rather not deal with the baggage that comes with it.." That's a lie. I wouldn't mind having a relationship, it's just I don't trust guys the same anymore. Not since my last boyfriend. I swore off dating all together. Maybe once our band takes off I'll try to find the time but as of now, I can't handle chancing getting hurt.

"When do we go on?" I asked.

"We go on around nine thirty." She said.

I pulled into a parking spot thankful that the topic dropped.

The sun was beginning to set. They had a small stage set up and twinkle lights set up above where the people dancing were. They already started a few bon fires people were playing in the water and others were just arriving like us.

We smiled getting out of the car. "Let's go!" She said grabbing my arm leading me towards the dance floor. Their was a band already playing… They looked crazy familiar. They were finishing up their song ,

_The short Latino sang "_If I ruled the world"

_"Here we go, here we go..."_ Sang… wait a minute I know him! That's the guy that saved me… That's Carlos Pena. I hit Omi's arm, "That's him!" I motioned to Carlos.

"Who?! Lifeguard boy?" She asked excited.

"Yes!"

" .God. This IS SO HOT! He kissed you…" She went on.

"Whooa whoa whoa no. He didn't."

"Did he give you mouth to mouth?" She asked.

"Well yeah… I was drowning." I said slowly.

"So that's the kiss of life!" She went on.

"I wasn't even conscious." I said.

"Whatever." She said working her way into the crowd dancing I followed behind.

_hey all sang"__So everybody get up, up  
Out of your seats  
Kick off your shoes, like you're down at the beach  
Jump up, up, u__T__p  
On the beat singing "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! ", "Aye oh! "  
Up, up, out of your seats  
Be who you are love is all you need  
All of us geeks, freaks and wannabes singing "Aye oh! "_

If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you  
If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you

_If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you_

_If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you_

_If I ruled the world, I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you_

_I would give it, give it all to you, give it, give it all to you, if I ruled the world."_

Carlos seemed to find me in the crowd he smiled showing his dazzling white smile. And waved to me, I looked down blushing.

"What's that about Cher?" Omi asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Oh nothing." I acted like I knew nothing.

The DJ came back on and was playing fast up beat music. We danced for about a hour listening to the music. When Omi told me it was time. We swapped our shoes for our heels.

They DJ announced us. And I stood in front of the mic with the biggest knot in my stomach. 'I can do this' I told myself.

"This is an original song, we'd like to sing for you. I wrote this for my best friend right their" I said into the mic pointing to Omi.

The crowd cheered. As the band began to play I danced to the beat.

"_Yo, my best friend, best friend till the very end  
Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend." _I shook my finger_.  
"You need a hand," _I put my hand up _"and I'm right there right beside you" _I pointed at Omi , still dancing.  
_"You in the dark," _I covered my eyes_. "I'll be the bright light to guide you" _I moved my hand to show my eyes. _  
"'Member the times, times, times sneaking of the house  
All of the times, times, times that you had the doubts" _I shrugged  
_"And don't forget all the trouble we got into  
We got something you can't undo, do"I rapped._

"Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car." I made a oops face and Omi laughed. The crowd was dancing along and waving their phones back and forth even snapping pictures._  
"All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear" _I Put up three fingers.__

"Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever" I put my hands to the sky_  
"And if you get low," _I pointed to the floor_." just call me whenever" _I made a phone with my hand._  
"This is my oath to you" _I walked over to Omi And leaned on her side with my arm on my shoulder..  
_"Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you"_

"I know I drive you crazy, mm, sometimes  
I know I called you lazy, and that's most times" I Began to rap again._  
"But you complete me," _I made a heart and laughed_" and that's no lie" _I nudged her_.  
"You are my tuxedo," _I ran my hands down my body and stopped with my hands on me hips and wiggled_." and I'm your bow tie" _I pretended to fix my bow tie.  
_"We in the car, sing, sing, singing our song" _I moved to the middle of the stage and continued to dance.  
_"Rocking the building, tear it down, like we king kong  
And in my eyes, you can't do, do no wrong  
You got the best friends sing, sing along" _I stopped rapping.  
_  
"Laughing so damn hard  
Crashed your dad's new car  
All the scars we share  
I Promise, I swear" _I found Carlos in the audience he was standing against the wall talking with his friends smiling up at me. I winked at him. __

"Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever" I kept dancing looking away from Carlos._  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you"_

"I'll never let you go  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
Just thought that you should know  
Woah, this is my oath to you"

"Yeah...  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
That you got a home for now and forever  
And if you get low, just call me whenever  
This is my oath to you  
Wherever you go, just always remember  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
And we'll never change, no matter the weather  
This is my oath to you  
You should know, you should know, you should know" I said slowing down_.  
Woah, this is my oath to you  
You never alone, we're birds of a feather  
Woah, this is my oath to you." _I belted out the last part grabbing my side.

_The crowd went nuts! They cheered and screamed all for us. _

"Thank you everybody!"

I smiled taking it all in. I blew a few kisses and was off stage the crowd still screaming.

"That was amazing!" Meghan said.

"You guys, we did good. We're only moving up from here." I said bringing them all into a group hug.

"Cher, you're turning me into a softy." Jason fake complained.

"Well what do you expect being in a band with all girls." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I turned around to be faced with Carlos.

My smile got bigger. "Hey you. You guys were amazing!"

"Hey Cher, Thanks I was coming over here to tell you the same thing."

I blushed, "Thanks you." I smiled.

Omi spoke up, "We're going to go somewhere else." She said so obviously. "We'll leave you two crazy kids alone." She said shooing the others away.

"But I don't want—" She slapped Jasons arm.

"Yes you do. By Cher see you later." She yelled back.

"I don't know why she did that. " I laughed.

"Yeah, that was kind of…. Weird." He laughed.

"Well that's Omi for ya."

"Are you having a good time?" He asked.

"A blast. I've never been to one of these things I'm not really sure what there is to do." I said.

"Well lucky thing you found me. Allow me to show you the time of your life." He said bowing slightly allowing me to take him arm. I kicked off my shoes and held them in my other hand.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"I'm starved!" I said rubbing my tummy.

"Well, how about some smores?" He asked smiling.

"Yes! I love smores!" I got so excited.

We walked outside the tent and headed towards the group of boys he was standing with before.

"These are my friends. Logan, James and Kendal." He pointed to them.

They were making smores. They all waved and gave their hellos.

"This is Cher." He introduced me as we sat down and handed my a thin metal rod sat a bag of marshmallows between us. I placed one on my stick.

"So this is the girl you couldn't stop talking about." James stated.

Carlos narrowed his eyes at his friend. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said.

I put my marshmallow above the fire and watched the two go back and forth.

"So this isn't the beautiful girl you pulled out of the water today?" He asked.

Carlos blushed deeply. I smiled and rubbed his arm. "It's okay."

"Sooo…" Kendal chimed in. "You have an amazing voice."

I smiled. "Why thank you."

"Is that an accent?" He asked. "Where are you from?" Kendal asked.

"I'm from London, I recently moved out here. And started my band through Rock Records." I smiled.

"Why'd you move all the way out here?" Carlos asked.

"I got tired of being out their, in all honesty it was some dumb guy. I had a choice to start over here, or stay their. I wanted a fresh start. And it seemed like I'd have more opportunities out here than their. So here I am." I said putting my marshmallow on a gram cracker with chocolate.

I felt my phone go off. I looked at it. I rolled my eyes and hit ignore.

"Who was that?" Carlos asked making his own smore.

"That dumb guy." I laughed.

He shook his head. "Why'd he want?"

I shrugged. "Nothing important."

"HEY CHER!" I heard that same voice echo. My eyes grew wide. As I turned around to be faced with…

**Ending here for now Review and I'll update any feedback is appreciated, will get better! Expect more love and drama. **


End file.
